swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiss
:"They're supposed to be great warriors. Clever, resourceful, proud. Intensely loyal to one another, too." :-Eli Vanto, on the Chiss, Thrawn The Chiss were a blue-skinned, Near-Human sentient species that possessed red eyes and dark blue hair. The Chiss Ascendancy was the governing body of the Chiss, their domain located in the Unknown Regions. They had little contact with the rest of the galaxy, and until Grand Admiral Thrawn's ascent in the ranks of the Galactic Empire, their existence was regarded as mostly a legend even within the Unknown Regions. Biology and appearance :"What is he, some kind of Pantoran with an eye condition?" :-Driller MarDapp, commenting on Thrawn's appearance The Chiss were near-humans, meaning their shape, features, and dimensions were greatly similar to those of Humans. Their skin, however, was blue, their hair a shimmering blue-black, and their eyes a glowing red. Because of those first two characteristics, they were frequently mistaken for Pantorans, blue-skinned humanoids from Pantora, although Pantorans did not have red eyes. Besides their coloration, Chiss eyes were a bit better than those of humans, their visible spectrum edging a bit into the infrared range. Additionally, their hearing was also keener. History During the age of the Galactic Empire, the Chiss were being ruled by a government known as the Chiss Ascendancy. Despite their secrecy, one Chiss known as Mitth'raw'nuruodo became an Imperial officer of the Galactic Empire. Attaining the rank of Grand Admiral, he participated in the Imperial Military's efforts to combat the early rebellion in the years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Senator Johhar Kessen acquired the services of several female Chiss mercenaries. Society and culture :"But one fact has always remained constant: The Chiss must be approached from a position of strength and respect. One must have strength, for the Chiss will deal only with those capable of keeping their promises. One must have respect, for the Chiss must believe that those promises ''will be kept."'' :-Passage from Thrawn's journal The ruling class of the Chiss Ascendancy was known as the Aristocra. The Chiss military consisted of the Chiss Defense Fleet. Language and names In their rare contacts with outsiders, the Chiss used the Sy Bisti trade language. Aside from the long form of their names, the Chiss also used shortened variants for example "Mitth'raw'nuruodo" could be shortened to "Thrawn". RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Csilla Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Low-Light Vision: Chiss can see twice as far as a Human in dim light, such as moonlight or underwater. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Tactically Minded: Chiss are unusually tactically minded, and have the aptitude to be good strategists and military leaders. During creation time only, they gain an extra +1D for every 1D they place in their tactics and command skills. Story Factors: Cultured: The Chiss have a relatively advanced culture in the Unknown Regions, and have a society on par with the Galactic Empire or later, the New Republic. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 - 2.0 meters Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species